You Can Be Deadly
by closetgleek
Summary: Blaine Anderson is usually very calm and put together. But something about Kurt brings out a side of him that no one else can. One-shot of seven moments, each one based on one of the seven deadly sins: greed, sloth, envy, gluttony, lust, pride, and anger. Set during Kurt's days at Dalton. KLAINE of course!


**Deadly Sins**

X**GREED**X

It wasn't a big deal.

At least, that's what Blaine kept telling himself.

He was on the other side of the chemistry classroom, watching Kurt work on a project with his partner. The second Mr. Starr had announced they could pick their own partners, Blaine had looked over at Kurt.

Who was already agreeing to be John's partner.

Kurt and Blaine had grown very close over the last couple months, especially since Kurt had transferred to Dalton. They would often do their homework together and go get coffee after (and sometimes during) school. But Kurt hadn't really started befriending other people. At least not outside the Warblers, where Blaine was always taking part in the conversation as well. So Blaine figured he should be happy that Kurt seemed to be making other friends.

He should have been. But he wasn't.

He felt... possessive. It was something he had always struggled with. When a close friend of his started looking for friendships outside of their own, Blaine felt the need to grab on and tell everyone else to back off. And that's how he felt now with Kurt laughing at something John had just said. He wanted to intrude in their conversation, make sure Kurt didn't forget that Blaine was his best friend.

Or. At least. Kurt was Blaine's best friend. He could only hope Kurt felt somewhat similar.

Blaine had a mental image of hugging Kurt tightly, as if he was hugging his favorite teddy bear, and saying, "He's _my_ friend. You all need to back off."

He knew it was illogical. He couldn't do that because he was sixteen, not five and because Kurt was _not_ his own personal teddy bear. But it didn't stop him from feeling possessive of Kurt.

Which, a second after thinking it, Blaine realized sounded a little creepy.

_I'm just looking out for him_, he told himself. _That's all this is. I just want to make sure he's happy and John isn't exactly a great friend._

Yeah. That's what it was. John _was_ a jerk. He used people and then dumped them and Kurt was too good for that. So he was just trying to protect him.

At least, that's what Blaine had convinced himself of.

X**SLOTH**X

Sunday morning. Blaine woke up leisurely, well after eleven in the morning, and knew he had to get up soon. He had papers to write that he had, once again, put off till the last day.

Instead of getting up like he should have, he just decided to lay there for a while, staring at the rain outside his window and singing nonsense songs under his breath. Every once in a while he would tell himself he should get up. Get ready for the day. At least brush his teeth. But then he would start singing a new song and couldn't bring himself to move from the pillows that were so perfectly positioned.

His phone rang and he reached to his bedside table and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me you did the math homework already. Problem twenty-one might be the death of me."

Blaine smiled. "Good morning, Kurt. I trust you slept well?"

"Uh, yeah. I also got up nearly three hours ago. You're not still in bed are you?"

Blaine just chuckled and started singing, "_Sunday morning rain is fallin, steal some covers share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in."_

"I'm taking that as a yes," Kurt said, sounding amused.

"_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew."_

Kurt finished the verse, harmonizing with him. "_That someday it would lead me back to you. That someday it would lead me back to you."_

"Very nice," Blaine commented.

Kurt laughed a little, which made Blaine smile even more. "Well, as lovely as that song is, it doesn't take care of the homework situation."

"_Kurt_," Blaine whined, "Why do you have to be such a buzz kill? Just, rest your bones. Lay down. Enjoy the wonderful day."

Kurt sighed heavily, but Blaine knew he wouldn't do it if he didn't want to. "Alright," he said, "I'm laying down. Now what?"

"Now just... relax," Blaine breathed out gently, closing his eyes to emphasize his point even though Kurt couldnt' see him anyway. "Just forget about homework. Sing something."

There was a pause. Then,

"_Fingers trace your every outline,_

_Paint a picture with my hands,_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather, still together when it ends."_

Blaine closed his eyes as he listened to Kurt sing the song and he suddenly fell in love with the song even more than before.

_"That may be all I need,_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning and i never want to leave."_

"I love your voice," Blaine said and his eyes immediately snapped open. He hadn't meant to say that and was worried it would come off more flirtatious than Kurt might be comfortable with.

If Kurt noticed, he didn't say anything. He just mumbled a small thank you and suggested Blaine take a turn singing again.

Being lazy on a Sunday was probably one of Blaine's new favorite things.

X**ENVY**X

Blaine Anderson was intoxicated.

Except, there was no way he could use that word. He could barely think it let alone say it out load.

"Wasted."

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "You are very wasted. Now just be quiet. My dad is sleeping."

They were making their way to Kurt's bedroom. After leaving Rachel's party, Kurt didn't want Blaine going home so he suggested he stay the night. Blaine wasn't going to argue. Being drunk made him very agreeable.

Blaine leaned on Kurt on the way up the stairs. He was very sleepy and his legs were starting to feel heavy. "This is hard," he complained.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and led him carefully up the stairs. It was slow work, but they made it, stumbling into Kurt's room with Blaine still leaning heavily against his friend, almost knocking them both to the ground when he stumbled over his own feet.

"Thanks for bringing me to the party, Kurt," Blaine said as he sat on the bed and Kurt quietly closed the door.

"You're welcome."

"You don't sound happy," Blaine's brow furrowed as Kurt started taking off his shoes, "Are you upset?"

Kurt sighed, placed his shoes carefully in the closet and then started working on Blaine's shoes. "No."

If Blaine hadn't been drunk, he would have been able to tell that Kurt's quick, "No," was really a "yes" in disguise. A horrible disguise. But Blaine was in no position to search for context clues. "Ok, good. Why are you taking my shoes?"

"Because you can't sleep in my bed with them on. If you get dirt on my sheets, I will be very put out."

"You're a good friend, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I try."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you're not listening to me," he insisted and grabbed Kurt's face between his hands, forcing him to look up at him. "You're so nice. You're great." He ruffled Kurt's hair, but then stopped, slowly running his fingers though it. "You're hair is so soft," he said, completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt's eyes were suddenly glazed over. "I wish my hair was this soft. It's not. It's all... wild if I don't have hair gel. And the hair gel doesn't make it soft. I don't like it. Why can't I have soft hair like yours?"

"I... I don't..." Kurt eyes were closed now as Blaine kept petting Kurt's hair. He almost seemed to lean into Blaine's hand. But then Kurt suddenly seemed to remember himself and grabbed Blaine's wrist to make him stop. "Your hair is great, Blaine. Just... lie down now."

"No, feel my hair," Blaine insisted, leaning closer to Kurt. "Feel it. It's not like yours."

Kurt shook his head vehemently. "No, just lay down, please?"

"Kurt-"

"Blaine Warbler, if you don't lay down I'm going to make you sleep on the porch," Kurt said, his voice suddenly stern.

Blaine made his pouty face, his eyes going wide. He looked like a wounded puppy and if he hadn't been drunk, he would have known Kurt wasn't going to make him sleep outside.

But if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't be there in the first place.

So he flopped back on the bed and hugged a pillow close to his chest. "Fine. But I still wish I had your hair."

X**GLUTTONY**X

"Wait."

Blaine had taken a few steps before he realized Kurt was no longer walking with him. He turned and looked at him. Kurt was staring as if he had just now realized who he was talking to.

"You've never had a junk food night?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I don't see why you're so shocked. You eat healthier than anyone else I know."

"Yes, but Blaine, you have to have a junk food night every now and then. You watch musicals and pig out on delicious fattening foods that you will later regret, but it's so worth it every time because it's fun and so nice to put aside a night where you don't worry about anything. Not your homework, not Warbler practice, and not the amount of calories you're putting in your body. Because on junk food night, the calories don't count."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "How do the calories not-"

"It's unimportant," Kurt interrupted. "The point is that you need to come over to my house Friday night. We have some serious work to do."

So Blaine showed up on Friday with his sleepover bag and Kurt led him up to his room. Blaine's jaw dropped at the amount of food laid out in front of the TV.

"Ok, let me walk you through this," Kurt said. He walked over to where all the food was and pointed out each item as he explained, "We have one pepperoni pizza, six cheeseburgers from McDonald's, a pack of ten soft tacos from Taco Bell. I was going to get fries, but decided one potato product would be enough and just got chips and dip instead. Over here is a couple of packets of red vines. I got a giant bag of M&Ms and dumped them into a bowl for easy access. And a case of soda-coke, because I know it's your favorite-and we always have water bottles in the fridge, because sometimes washing sugar down with sugar can be a bit too much, even on junk food night."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. So how many more people are coming?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just us. Oh, and there's ice cream downstairs in the freezer, but I figured we could start with what he have here and pull out the ice cream after a movie or two... Unless you want it now, of course?"

Blaine could tell Kurt was perfectly willing to go downstairs and get the ice cream if Blaine said he wanted it. "No, no. This is fine." It was actually more than fine. Blaine never would have guessed Kurt would even allow himself in the same room with all this food. And he couldn't even imagine eating half of this.

But an hour later they were sitting on the floor, all the food spread out in front of them with wrappers lying around and the pizza half gone. Blaine absent-mindedly bit into his fourth taco and Kurt chuckled.

Blaine swallowed. "What?"

"You just really took to this eating thing, that's all," Kurt answered.

Blaine suddenly felt self conscious as he thought about how much he had consumed. Had he eaten significantly more than Kurt? Was he disgusted? The taco in his hand didn't seem so appetizing anymore. "Oh. Sorry."

Kurt's eyes widened, "No, not that it's bad. It's good. I was worried at first that you _wouldn't_ eat. Your face when you first walked in, I thought you were going to be sick. But you've let loose. It's good."

"I feel like a glutton," Blaine admitted with a small smile.

"You're not supposed to feel guilty for anything on junk food night," Kurt reminded him. "Besides, you're always so well put together. You even make pigging out look suave."

Blaine laughed. "Dapper gluttony. It's a thing."

X**LUST**X

Blaine tried to keep himself together as much as possible. He wanted to appear smooth. Gentlemanly. Dapper. Whatever your preferred term for it, that's what Blaine wanted to be.

But he was a teenage boy. And teenage boys have... needs sometimes.

"Hey, man, are you ok?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Wes. "I'm fine. Just... headache."

He didn't have a headache.

However, if Kurt kept putting that pen in his mouth the way he was, Blaine would be willing to slam his head against the table. Maybe if he _did _have a headache, he could stop having such inappropriate thoughts about someone who was supposed to be just a friend.

They were in the library, where they were supposed to be studying. But Kurt was at a table over, going through one of his books for English and he would stop every once in a while to write notes. While he was reading he would place the end of pen gently between his lips. Sometimes he would bite it a little bit and Blaine just wanted to yell at him to stop it. This was not the place for putting such dirty thoughts in everyone's heads.

But as Blaine looked around, he realized that he was the only one who had noticed the special attention Kurt was giving to his pen.

Blaine tried to keep his thoughts from straying. He really did. And if he did say so himself, he was doing a splendid job of it.

He was not, for example, thinking of taking his very good friend Kurt aside to one of the lesser used corners of the library. That would be an absurd thought, and Blaine steered very clear of it.

He did not, therefore, think of what they could do if they were in a secluded area. Like how Blaine would push Kurt against the wall and kiss him, hard. He would kiss along his jaw line and nibble gently on his ear...

No. Blaine was not thinking of that.

Because if he thought of that, he would have to imagine Kurt making _moaning_ noises, and that would drive Blaine crazy.

And he might imagine pressing his hips against Kurt's, so Kurt could tell just what he was doing to Blaine, and as he pressed himself against Kurt so he could feel how hard he was, what if Kurt had also become-

No.

Blaine was _definitely_ not thinking of _that_ because they were friends. Just because they were both gay didn't mean they had to be attracted to each other.

"It's too loud in here," Blaine whispered to Wes, "I'm going to find somewhere else to study."

Blaine quickly packed all his books. "But Blaine," Wes said, "It's the library. It's the quietest place at school."

But Blaine pretended not to hear him and left as quickly as he could.

X**PRIDE**X

"Here, try these on."

Blaine looked down at the pants Kurt had just handed him. Red skinny jeans. "But-"

"Hey, what was the rule?" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine sighed. "No questioning you."

Kurt smiled. "That's right. At least not in this store. I know what I'm talking about and you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you."

Kurt beamed. "Good. Then go try on these pants."

So Blaine did as he was told. Kurt waited for him outside the door, but after Blaine put them on, he wasn't sure if he wanted to come out. They fit, but Blaine wasn't used to wearing such tight pants. This was something new to him. "Are you sure you want to see this Kurt?"

"Absolutely. Now come out."

Blaine made a face at his refection in the mirror and opened the door.

Kurt stared.

Blaine scowled.

"See, I knew it was going to be bad."

He started closing the door but Kurt stopped him. "No, you're confused. It looks great!" Kurt looked so excited about it, Blaine suddenly started second guessing his original opinion. "Seriously, you should get them."

"Well, I guess they're not bad..."

"Good. So you're getting them?"

Blaine looked at himself again. Maybe Kurt was right. They _did_ look good. "I suppose I do pull them off nicely..." he pondered. "With a black shirt."

Kurt nodded his agreement. "And a bow tie."

Blaine smiled. "Alright. It's decided. I'm getting them." He closed the dressing room door to change back into his own pants.

"You see, Blaine, this is why we have the 'no questioning' rule," Kurt said.

He chuckled. "I've learned my lesson. "

X**ANGER**X

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

Blaine turned his back on Kurt, so frustrated that he ran both hands through his hair. It was a habit he'd always had. When he became furious he would run his fingers through his hair, messing it up, which only ever made him more upset because now his hair was unruly as well as his temper.

"I know you don't, which is why it's so frustrating," Blaine said through gritted teeth, turning back around to face him and trying not raise his voice.

They were outside in the parking lot of Dalton, Kurt leaning casually against his car, twirling his keys, and making Blaine want to knock them out of his hand. He was so calm and Blaine felt like his head was going to explode.

"All I did was have lunch. Not only was it just lunch, it was _school _lunch. We never even left campus and we ate off cheap red trays and paper plates."

"It's not the lunch that bothers me, it's who you were with," Blaine explained, yet again.

"John?"

"Yes! John's an ass!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly. "He seemed fine. I think you just have a personal vendetta against him."

Blaine gaped at him incredulously, even as a voice in the back of his murmured _he's got a point._

"That's ridiculous. Why would I have a personal problem with him?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

They both paused then, Kurt waiting for Blaine to answer and Blaine racking his brain for a good response.

"Kurt... you just... no. I don't even..." he stopped, his temper not settling down any, especially after Kurt chuckled a little, clearly pleased he had stumped Blaine. "I told you before that he's not a good guy. Why would you just..." he stopped talking then and took his anger out on Kurt's car, kicking the tire.

Kurt outright laughed at that. "Woah, you don't have take it out on Bernie, here. He didn't do anything wrong," he said, patting his car affectionatly.

"Whatever, Kurt," he snapped, "Have lunch with whoever you want. See if I care." And with that last comment, he stormed off to his own car, not looking at Kurt who stood there, waiting till Blaine had pulled out of the parking lot and out of sight till he left too.

Later that night, Blaine would text Kurt and apologize for blowing up. Then, when Kurt asked what John had done to make Blaine so upset, he would change the subject in a not-so-subtle way. It was hard to explain it to Kurt when Blaine could barely even understand it himself.

xX**FIN**Xx

**AN** So... tell me what you guys think. The seven deadly sins are something that I've always found to be an interesting topic.

Also, I really need to find myself a beta. So if there are mistakes, I'm sorry. I read through this a million times (at least it felt like it). I'm going to try and find one though, so hopefully the mistakes won't be too numerous.

Reviews are like crack to me. Please don't deprive me of them.


End file.
